Harry Potter and the heirs
by legolasrulez
Summary: OOTP spoilersHarry finds out he is the heir to many people, new plots, new powers, new people. Please read and review
1. Dreams and Heirs

Harry put down his quill and gave a loud sigh. His life had been hell since he had first arrived back from his holidays. Sure, his Aunt and Uncle had not been mean or cruel to him because they were too scared they were going to get attacked. Mad-Eye Moody had made sure of that.  
  
However, his life had been hell in other matters, since Sirius' death Harry could not get to sleep at all. He had kept reliving the moment when Sirius had been murdered. Harry kept wondering what would have happened if he had not gone to the Ministry, that Sirius may have been saved. 'Stop thinking like that' Harry told him self sternly 'What's done is done and nothing can stop that.'  
  
Harry picked up his quill and started writing on his piece of parchment. His topic was 'How does the Truth Potion-Veritaserum affect the brain into making us tell the truth' It was a difficult topic set by the harsh teacher Professor Snape who loathed Harry. Snape who had hated Harry the first day he arrived, now loathed him as Harry had seen Snape being teased by Harry's dad in Snape's Pensieve.  
  
Harry had thought his dad was the greatest but now that he had seen him making fun of Snape he wasn't so sure.  
  
Two hours later Harry finished his entire essay. He was assigned to write 1 foot but instead he ended up writing 16 inches! Harry was feeling pretty proud of himself and he would of started on his next essay had his Aunt not called him down to dinner.  
  
Dinner for Harry was always good now. As the Dursleys had been threatened they had began giving him nicer food. Tonight's dinner was pasta. Dudley moaned as he looked at the pasta. He was back on the diet but the rest of the family weren't.  
  
After Harry had eaten his fill and rushed back up stairs he started work on his Transfiguration assignment and Charms Assignment. These also he finished with ease and once again he wondered where he was getting the information. But Harry did not dwell on it; his thoughts were all concentrated on his sleeping. Harry was dreading seeing Cedric or Sirius dieing.  
  
As Harry got to sleep he dimly was aware that his birthday was coming up the next day. (HARRY'S DREAM) Harry was walking along a Ministry of Magic corridor. Suddenly out of no where Sirius' dead body appeared. Even though he was dead he got up and rounded on Harry. "Why did you kill me Harry?" he questioned. "I didn't Sirius, I swear I didn't!" Harry moaned.  
  
Cedric Diggory appeared out of nowhere and started to ask Harry as well. "No! I didn't kill you!"  
  
But the voices were getting closer and closer. "Please," he sobbed, "I couldn't save you!"  
  
"It's all your fault Harry!" they both said. "It's..all..my..fault" Harry finally thought, "I did this to them, its all because of me," Suddenly a white light surrounded Harry and he was lifted out of the Ministry of Magic and into a white room.  
  
'Where am I?' Harry wondered aloud. "You are in The Hall of Legends," answered a voice near him. Harry whirled around to see an old man with a white beard, a man with green robes and an extremely sinister look, a kind looking lady, a lady that seemed rather intelligent and a man that looked exactly like him.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry stuttered stupidly.  
  
The old man smiled, "Well you see my dear boy, I am Merlin, and behind me is Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin."  
  
Harry did a double take "You've got to be kidding me!"  
  
"No Harry, we are not kidding you; we have arrived in your dreams to tell you something important." Merlin answered.  
  
"And what's that?" Harry asked tentatively.  
  
"Harry, you are our heir." he said. Harry would have fainted if you could in dreams but instead he just stared dumbly at them for a few minutes.  
  
Finally registering the thing Merlin had said he said "NO, I can't be the heir of ALL of you."  
  
"I'm sorry my boy but you are, your father was a descendant of both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff married and when Voldemort tried to kill you he transferred the heir into you." Merlin replied while.  
  
Harry stood there, flabbergasted.  
  
"So Voldemort is part Hufflepuff?" he asked grinningly. Imagine, the greatest dark lord ever to exist, one who hated muggle borns had part of him as a person that had once liked muggle borns.  
  
"It would appear so." Merlin said  
  
"But how am I the heir of you?" Harry asked aloud.  
  
"Ahh my boy that shall just remain a mystery to you," he said mysteriously. Then he continued on a serious note, "Harry, when you awake you shall find a trunk, it will have nine compartments, say the password 'Heir of Five' and then the compartment you wish to access and you will be transported into it. To get out say 'Exit Trunk' and you will at once be back outside. Inside this trunk you will find gifts from us. These will aid you in your cause of fighting Lord Voldemort. Remember we are proud of you and we always will be. Also remember to NEVER show anyone the trunk, not even your best friends for it may spell your demise. Do us proud Harry."  
  
And with that Merlin and the others left.  
  
Well, do you like it, I hope you do! read and review Legolasrulez 


	2. Letters and more information

Harry woke up slowly. He had just finished such a nice dream about being a heir of five. The first thing he saw when he awoke was a trunk at the end of his bed, with nine compartments. 'It was true!' Harry yelled in his brain 'YES!!!' The next thing he saw was quite a lot of owls outside of his window. He walked across the room to open it and the next thing he knew he was literally bombarded by the owls. "Calm down Pig!" Harry whispered to Ron's owl, careful not to wake his relatives up. Pig happily soared around the room while the rest of the owls remained upright, careful to show Harry who was the better owl. Harry ripped open the letter Pig held out and read what Ron had to say:  
  
Dear Harry, How are ya mate? Guess what, it's unbelievable, Fudge has given us 500,000 galleons compensation money because of the times he had been rude to us and not shown dad some respect. Percy has finally rejoined us and mum turned on the water taps for days. We haven't bought a new house yet because the 500,000 galleons has to be saved for other things. I got your present from a shop in Diagon alley, I hope you like it. Also Hermione and I are now officially dating! I can't believe my luck, I must be the luckiest guy in the whole world. You don't mind do ya?  
  
Mum said you can come with us to stay the last two weeks of the holidays. Dad's going to pick you up in his new BMW car. His been telling everyone who can be bothered listening that its one of the best cars. I'll seen you then From your mate Ron  
  
Harry ripped open the parcel and grinned at what he saw. It was the whole set of quidditch balls including the snitch. If there was one thing he desperately wanted to do it was Quidditch. Harry opened the next letter which bore the official Ministry of Magic seal.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter, We are sorry about what has happened to you in the news and The Daily Prophet for the past years. We are therefore giving you 2,000,000 galleons and we hope this will compensate for you. Also a further 12,000,000 galleons will be added to your bank account for the years your godfather spent in Azkaban. We are sorry that he has perished and at this moment Peter Pettigrew is one of our most wanted men. On top of this all your godfather's bank account will be added into yours. Yours truly, The Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge  
  
Harry really didn't care if he had that much money in his bank. He would give it all back to get Sirius back but he couldn't.  
  
Finally the last one was from Hermione Dear Harry, How are you? I hope you are alright. Did you hear the good news? Ron and I are a couple. I'm so happy! Have you been doing your homework? I've finished all of mine and have helped Ron finish all his as well. I received Exceeds Expectations in all of my O.W.L.S, which is the equal best score that has ever been achieved in the history of Hogwarts. I hope you like your present. I'm staying at Ron's house at the moment and I guess I'll see you for the last two weeks of the holidays. Love, Hermione  
  
Harry grinned again. He was happy for Ron and Hermione, they really suited each other.  
  
He opened the package from Hermione and suppressed a gasp. Hermione had given him a necklace with a phoenix pendant at the bottom. Harry slipped it on and turned to the last owl. He knew immediately it was from Dumbledore as it had the official Hogwarts seal. To Harry, It was I who allowed you to be able to go to the Weasley's for the last two weeks of the holidays. Do not fret yourself I have put in the necessary charms for their protection. See you September first. Yours truly,  
  
Albus Dumbledore P.S I think you shall be receiving you owl results quite soon.  
  
After reading all the letters Harry turned to his new trunk. What sort of gifts had his new ancestors giving him? Going near the trunk Harry said 'Heir of Five 1'. Instantly Harry was transported into a room that had many doors branching off from it. These doors had the numbers 2-9 on them. This room also had a grand bed, a wardrobe, a cupboard, a desk a potions lab, virtually everything Harry needed. There was a note on the desk, it read: To Harry, This is a small review of the rooms. In the second room there will be a library packed with every magic book every recorded. It will have a parchment so when you say the name of a book it will come to you. In the third room you will find a dueling room. In the fourth room will be a fencing room with every weapon you can dream of in there. Here you will be able to train your sword fighting, axe wielding and many other weapons. Muggle weapons are just as good as magic. In the fifth room you will find yourself outdoors. Here you will be able to train your elemental training. Now I know you are saying 'I can't do elemental magic' but trust me you can. In the sixth room you will find yourself with a few select animals. These are yours. In the seventh is a gym room were you will find all gym equipment. In the eighth is an Olympic size running track, and Olympic size pool. Finally in the ninth are our presents to you. After you finish reading this you will be receiving all our knowledge we ever possessed. This will not be painful. Yours truly,  
  
Merlin  
  
Straight after he finished it, just as Merlin had said, a strange feeling enveloped Harry. This happened for five minutes and finally it finished. Harry thought about a dragon just to see if it worked and suddenly his brain provided him with amazing facts about dragons. "Cool" Harry said aloud. The first room Harry wanted to visit was the gifts he had got from the four founders of Hogwarts and from Merlin. He walked towards the door labeled 9 and opened it. Inside were many parcels and labels. Harry walked towards the first pile, which was wrapped in gold and red - Gryffindor colors. Harry read the note first. To my heir Harry, My gifts to you are mainly weapons. In these coming dark times you shall need them. My first gift is my own Gryffindor sword. Then my holy armour and shield I used. This protection can stop any blade and can stop most curses apart from the unforgivables. Always wear the armour and you will be able to set it to whatever protection you wish. Apart from all the knowledge I have imparted into you that is all I can give you. I wish you the best. Godric Gryffindor  
  
Harry opened the armour and placed it on him apart from the helmet. It fitted him perfectly and hardly weighed a thing.  
  
Next from Rowena Ravenclaw he received a whole slew of jewelry and all the knowledge poured into him from before. He also got a potion that would stop nightmares forever. Harry drank this greedily knowing he would never have bad dreams again.  
  
From Helga Hufflepuff he got a wardrobe in his room that had every type of clothes, sunglasses, shoes and everything else ever created. Also a small dagger that had a phoenix on it.  
  
From Slytherin he obtained the potions laboratory that was in his first room which had many plants that were under different temperature charms. In this room Harry could make new potions that would benefit the race of wizards.  
  
Finally there were only Merlin's gifts. Harry crossed to them and read a long note left by Merlin to him. However he first opened his presents, inside was a ruby staff. The instant he touched the staff the gem changed from ruby to diamond To Harry, This is just a bit about your powers. You are a multimagus which means you can change into any animal you wish to. This also means you can talk to any animal in your human form. You can also do wandless magic and control all elements. Now my gifts to you. Firstly in this trunk if you say 'Time Stop' everything will slow down in the real world. If you spend 1 month here it will only be a minute in the real world. If in the real world you wish to practice magic undetected, say 'AURUM EST' and you will be able to for 1 hour only. You Harry, are a mage and I have left you my staff. On it, it has a ruby on top. For you the jewel will change. Sapphire is the weakest, and then Emerald, then Ruby and finally Diamond are the strongest.  
  
Train hard and beat Voldemort. Also if you ever need us just think of one of us and speak in your mind, we shall answer you. Your ancestor, Merlin 


	3. Training

Small note: I forgot to mention a disclaimer at the start so here it is, I do not own anything but J.K. Rowling does, only the plot is mine. Without further ado, the story  
***  
  
Straight after he finished it, just as Merlin had said, a strange feeling enveloped Harry. This happened for five minutes and finally it finished. Harry thought about a dragon just to see if it worked and suddenly his brain provided him with amazing facts about dragons.  
  
"Cool" Harry said aloud. The first room Harry wanted to visit was the gifts he had got from the four founders of Hogwarts and from Merlin. He walked towards the door labeled 9 and opened it.  
  
Inside were many parcels and labels. Harry walked towards the first pile, which was wrapped in gold and red - Gryffindor colors. Harry read the note first. To my heir Harry, My gifts to you are mainly weapons. In these coming dark times you shall need them. My first gift is my own Gryffindor sword. Then my holy armour and shield I used. This protection can stop any blade and can stop most curses apart from the unforgivables. Always wear the armour and you will be able to set it to whatever protection you wish. Apart from all the knowledge I have imparted into you that is all I can give you. I wish you the best. Godric Gryffindor  
  
Harry opened the armour and placed it on him apart from the helmet. It fitted him perfectly and hardly weighed a thing.  
  
Next from Rowena Ravenclaw he received a whole slew of jewelry and all the knowledge poured into him from before. He also got a potion that would stop nightmares forever. Harry drank this greedily knowing he would never have bad dreams again.  
  
From Helga Hufflepuff he got a wardrobe in his room that had every type of clothes, sunglasses, shoes and everything else ever created. Also a small dagger that had a phoenix on it.  
  
From Slytherin he obtained the potions laboratory that was in his first room which had many plants that were under different temperature charms. In this room Harry could make new potions that would benefit the race of wizards.  
  
Finally there were only Merlin's gifts. Harry crossed to them and read a long note left by Merlin to him. However he first opened his presents, inside was a ruby staff. The instant he touched the staff the gem changed from ruby to diamond To Harry, This is just a bit about your powers. You are a multimagus which means you can change into any animal you wish to. This also means you can talk to any animal in your human form. You can also do wandless magic and control all elements. Now my gifts to you. Firstly in this trunk if you say 'Time Stop' everything will slow down in the real world. If you spend 1 month here it will only be a minute in the real world. If in the real world you wish to practice magic undetected, say 'AURUM EST' and you will be able to for 1 hour only. You Harry, are a mage and I have left you my staff. On it, it has a ruby on top. For you the jewel will change. Sapphire is the weakest, and then Emerald, then Ruby and finally Diamond are the strongest.  
  
Train hard and beat Voldemort. Also if you ever need us just think of one of us and speak in your mind, we shall answer you. Your ancestor, Merlin  
  
Harry sat stunned for a moment. He was a mage, could use the elements, transform into any animal and also do wandless magic.  
  
Suddenly Harry sat up; he yelled out 'TIME STOP' and got to work. His aim was to stay in the trunk for 3 years and train hard.  
  
So for everyday Harry slept for 5 hours, did 1000 sit ups, 1000 push ups, run the Olympic size running track 50 times, swam the length of the pool 50 times and then got onto martial arts.  
  
In his martial arts Harry read many books about forms and gradually become a master. He learnt Kung Fu, Tai Kwon Do and many more types. He could do flips and back flips with ease and he could do triple summersaults just like that.  
  
He did sword training, axe training, bow and arrow training. He practiced wandless magic, practiced controlling the elements. He made friends with his new animals which were a dragon and a phoenix. He named the dragon 'James' after his father and the phoenix 'Flame'.  
  
In the potions room Harry made new potions never heard of in the magical world. He made a potion especially for Nevil Longbottom's parents who were victims of the crucio curse.  
  
After 1 year Harry put on many muscles and was starting to get good at everything, after two years he was starting to advance at his learning's and after three years he was a master at everything.  
  
Harry put on many muscles and had a six pack. He could wield Godric Gryffindor's sword as if it were a twig and was a master at elemental magic. He could create earthquakes, shoot lightning from his finger tips, create a tornado, make tsunamis and create a wall of fire so intense it would burn any thing.  
  
His wandless magic was superior and when he had his staff he was unstoppable. Apart from his skill and his muscles his body had changed. He was now 6'6 and his face did not have any baby fat. His hair was long and he had taken to tying it in a loose ponytail. Overall he had the looks that even a veela would swoon for.  
  
After his three years Harry got changed into some nice fitting clothes, and went to say goodbye to his animals.  
  
They were sad he was leaving, but Harry told them they would be able to teleport themselves were ever they wanted, so if Harry was in trouble they would come.  
  
James thought that was alright and teleported himself to a dragon colony but Flame wanted to stay with Harry. So Harry told him he would stay in the trunk until he got to Ron's house.  
  
Then Harry finally stepped out of the trunk.  
  
*** Thank you to lilshortmutt for your suggestion, it will not go unnoticed. 


	4. Birthdays

When he looked at his watch he saw that it was 6:36, time had only passed for 36 minutes but he, Harry, had spent three years for it.  
  
Harry meditated for 1 hour and then walked down the stairs. He was smiling inwardly thinking about how his relatives would look about his new looks. He opened the door towards the kitchen and walked through.  
  
Mrs. Dursley screamed like a banshee and Mr. Dursley asked stupidly "Who are you?"  
  
"It's me, Harry!" said Harry while grinning.  
  
"Harry, but.what happened to your glasses, and your whole body?"  
  
Harry had discarded his glasses and had used a spell to fix his eyes. In a fierce battle the would only hamper him.  
  
"Got rid of them" he said smoothly.  
  
It took a few minutes to get all three Dursleys back into this world but finally Uncle Vernon managed an "Oh...Ok, well...would you like some breakfast?"  
  
"No thanks Uncle Vernon, what I want to tell you is that the Weasley's will be picking me up in two weeks and from now until then I shall not require food."  
  
"Ok Harry" Uncle Vernon said, still nervously.  
  
With that Harry went up stairs and trained in his trunk for 8 hours a day, but not in slow time because he wanted time to pass quicker, not slower.  
  
Finally two weeks later Harry dressed up in his best clothes. He pulled on a nice t-shirt and pants. Pulled on a dragon hide jacket and put on a pair of muggle Oakley sunglasses. These sunglasses Harry had specially done some things to, it would see if someone was under the imperius curse and could see through walls if it was activated. All Harry's school stuff was placed in the first room of his trunk and he dragged the trunk down stairs.  
  
Ten minutes later a screech of a car was heard and then the footsteps were heard coming up the Dursleys path. The doorbell rang and Harry opened it.  
  
"Blimey!" a person said. It took a couple of seconds for Harry to get used to the sun then- "Hey Ron"  
  
"Harry, what happened to you?" Ron asked in a dazed voice.  
  
"I've been working out, shall we go?" "Right, get your stuff" he said weakly, still shocked about Harry's appearance. He, Ron, had put on some quite a few muscles but was nothing compared to Harry.  
  
Harry left and came back with his trunk shortly. He said his goodbyes to the Dursleys then left for two glorious weeks with the Weasley's. "Harry" A voice suddenly said in his head.  
  
"Yes Merlin" Harry answered back.  
  
"If you want, you may tell these Weasley's and your friend you mentioned, Hermione, about the trunk. You may even train them if you wish"  
  
"Thanks Merlin! It's been a pleasure talking to you"  
  
"Likewise Harry"  
  
"Harry?" Ron said.  
  
"What? He replied.  
  
"You sorta blanked out there, you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, all is ok" Harry said. Harry and Ron made their way to the car, and what a car it was. Mr. Weasley had obviously paid quite a hefty sum for this, but they had recently just obtained 500,000 galleons from none other then the ministry of magic.  
  
Ron opened the door and Harry jumped in. There was a few seconds of complete silence then Hermione tentatively said "Harry?"  
  
"Hey guys!" he replied.  
  
"Gosh Harry, you scared me. You've changed so much!" Hermione said while hugging him.  
  
"Her...mion...e, I .nee...d a.ir!" Harry chocked out.  
  
Hermione let go of him and said a quick apology. Harry turned around and saw Fred and George Weasley grinning at him.  
  
"All right Harry?" George asked.  
  
"Yeah fine" He replied  
  
Fred leant over to him and whispered "Meet me and George tonight, after dinner in out room. Bring Ron and Hermione only"  
  
Harry wanted to ask what for but he kept a check on his tongue. Ron then plonked himself down on a chair.  
  
"All here, OK then let's go!" said Mr. Weasley excitedly.  
  
Mr. Weasley was not a good driver, to say the least. He at least got them there in one piece. Many hours of bumpy ridding had passed and when Harry stepped out of the car he took great gulps of air. Then he turned to Ron and said "Quidditch finals is in 1 week isn't it"  
  
"Yeah" replied Ron while helping Hermione out of the car."  
  
"Want to go?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah ok!" said Ron.  
  
The three of them made their way to the front door and when Harry opened it he was met with a deafening "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!"  
  
Harry stood in shock, there were heaps of people cramped inside the Weasley's small kitchen. Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, all the Weasley's and Minerva McGonagall.  
  
"What's this" Harry asked quite stupidly.  
  
"Is that you Harry! Gosh, you've changed a ton. To answer your first question this is your first birthday party, its presents time now" answered Molly Weasley.  
  
The first present was handed to him by Remus Lupin and it was a sheath for a sword. On the sheath was the name Godric Gryffindor.  
  
"Wow, thanks Professor Lupin, where did you get it from."  
  
"Call me Remus, and it was your fathers." The next one was given to him by Minerva McGonagall. It was a book labeled 'The History of Dark Wizards'  
  
"Thank you professor McGonagall."  
  
"That's quite all right Harry"  
  
George and Weasley came up next and said "We'll give your present later on when we finish dinner"  
  
"Ok guys" Harry replied.  
  
Charlie Weasley was next and he gave Harry a dragon fang attached to a leather string.  
  
"Harry, this fang came from none other then your Hungarian Horntail that you battled"  
  
"Really! Thanks Charlie"  
  
Bill gave Harry a quill next that was studded with tiny gems here and there."  
  
"The gems came from Gringotts bank. The quill will also never run out of ink"  
  
"Thanks Bill"  
  
Percy came next and said quietly "I offer my apologies for last year; I really don't know what came over me. I have you forgive me."  
  
"Apology accepted Percy"  
  
Percy's face turned into a grin and he handed Harry a book all about the new Quidditch players and their abilities.  
  
Ginny Mr Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a wand holster so he could easily have his wand with him all the time.  
  
Finally only Albus Dumbledore was left. He came up to Harry and said "These were your ancestors and now they are yours". Dumbledore then handed Harry a letter. Harry opened it with trembling fingers and brought out many keys and photos of huge mansions.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore.are you telling me these mansions, are all mine"  
  
All Dumbledore did was nod his head.  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"What Harry?" Asked Ron.  
  
"I'll show you later" and to Dumbledore he said a sincere "Thanks"  
  
"Also your owl scores. Congratulations you both got the highest mark in all your subjects apart from History of Magic and Divination."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other in amazement. Everybody else in the room started clapping their hands. When the clapping died down  
  
Mrs. Weasley said "You all must be famished, lets eat."  
  
The food was already set outside and everybody sat down and tucked in. Few words were spoken as everyone devoured all the food.  
  
In less then half an hour all the food and dessert had been eaten.  
  
"Right we'll be off now" said Fred and he and George walked into their room after giving Harry a wink.  
  
Harry caught on quickly "Lets go too" he said to Ron and Hermione and they all stood up and left. 


	5. Training Others

Instead of making his way to Ron's room, Harry made his way to Fred and Georges room. " Why here Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Fred and George asked me to meet them here"  
  
Harry knocked on the door and it was opened by George who ushered them inside. Once they were all seated Fred started off.  
  
"Now, as you are all here George and myself have a business proposition for you, don't we George"  
  
"Yes we do Fred we were wondering-  
  
"If you would like to-  
  
"Join our noble group-  
  
"Of Wesley Wizard Wheezes" finished Fred.  
  
"Are you serious!" asked Ron.  
  
"Of course little brother" George replied.  
  
Ron looked like all his wishes had come true; he was finally being accepted by his brothers. "Well I would love to join Fred and George" said Harry.  
  
"I wouldn't mind too" shot Hermione as well.  
  
Everybody looked at her in amazement. "What, aren't I allowed a little fun as well?" she said in a dangerous voice.  
  
"Of course you are" squeaked Fred.  
  
"I really want to as well!!" said Ron happily.  
  
"Excellent, now we will split the funds accordingly. We all get 10% of what is made and the other 50% shall go into the store. And no Harry either you take the money or your out" said Fred as he saw Harry starting to object.  
  
"Ok fine" Harry said.  
  
"Excellent" said George. "One thing guys" Harry said suddenly "I was thinking instead of just a joke shop you make a little bit of your store about proper things like inventions that are good to people"  
  
"Harry, that's a spiffing idea" said Fred.  
  
"I have something already you can use." and out of Harry's pocket came the Oakley sunglasses with omniculars fitted into them.  
  
"What are those, sunglasses?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Their not only sunglasses but omniculars fitted into them!" said Harry.  
  
"Wow Harry, that'll make heaps of cash, can we take them?" asked George.  
  
"Sure" said Harry, "I've got thousands of pairs that you can have, I'll give them to you tonight."  
  
"Thanks a lot Harry!" said Fred.  
  
"Hey, anything for the team"  
  
"We'll go now George, see you later" said Ron.  
  
"Ok, see you guys, Harry, tonight?"  
  
"Yeap, see ya"  
  
With that Harry, Hermione and Ron stood up and walked out of the room. On their way to Ron's room they met Mrs. Weasley who told them they were going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. When they were going into Ron's room Ginny asked if she could join them. Harry consented and once they were all seated started his story.  
  
Harry told the three of them all about the trunk and him being an heir of five and the trunk. When he finished all three of them had bulging eyes.  
  
"So you're saying you can stop time in the trunk." asked Ron in a daze.  
  
"Well technically it's not stopping time all together, its just one month in the trunk equals one minute in the real world."  
  
"Wow!" said Ginny.  
  
"And now you guys, I want to train you. I can see your auras and your all elementalists. You'll all do great things, but some one has to unlock the key so you can access your full potential." "Thanks Harry" they all said.  
  
Then Harry walked up to his trunk and said "Heir of five 1" and then pointed his wand at the three of them. They were all transported into the trunk compartment one. "Ok, let's get to work"  
  
So for the next 36 minutes or 3 years they trained. Harry taught them all he knew and soon their special talents were unlocked.  
  
Ron turned out to be a master tactician, always thinking before he did something. Hermione was very precise in her moves and user her brains a lot. Ginny turned out to be very sneaky doing unexpected things at every turn.  
  
Also they all turned out to be master elementalists. Ron was fire, Hermione earth and Ginny Water.  
  
They also learned all forms of fighting and weapons mastery. Harry also taught them spells that were long lost in history and they all had two forms of animagus. Ron was a wolf and an eagle. Hermione was a hawk and a jaguar and Ginny an albatross and panther. They also got very fit and after three years the four of them looked drop dead gorgeous.  
  
Once the three years passed Harry gave them each a weapon that they were most skilled at. Ron obtained a deadly double edged axe, Hermione two long skinning knives and Ginny a light saber.  
  
Finally Harry and the others exited the trunk. When they got out Hermione said "On behalf of me and the others, Harry, I would really like to thank you for that. It was marvelous."  
  
"Yeah Harry, thanks a lot. I dunno how to repay you!" added Ron.  
  
"It was really fun Harry" said Ginny softly.  
  
"It was my pleasure guys; I hope it comes in handy. Now let's go scare your family Ron!"  
  
The four of them walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and were greeted by a loud "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, GINNY, RON, HERMIONE, Harry!"  
  
"Mum calm down!" spoke Ron.  
  
"But.But..What happened to you four?" said Mrs. Weasley still in shock.  
  
"I can't say mum, sorry" said Ginny. "Oh.ok, well I trust you enough, but wow you have changed heaps in around half an hour"  
  
And so they had, they were all gorgeous teenagers with looks to die for. "Well, you had better get to sleep, it's quite late, and we have to go to Diagon alley first thing tomorrow morning."  
  
"Ok mum, goodnight" said Ron. Various goodbyes from the others followed.  
  
The four of then went to their rooms. The boys together and the girls together. Ron just shrugged off his clothes, put his pajamas on and flopped onto his bed. He fell asleep in record braking time Harry though, took a while to go to sleep, as he was mulling over several things. Finally after what seemed like ages he fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Ok end of another chapter. Just a bit of things about reviews, if you don't have anything nice to say, please don't say nothing, because for me (I don't know about others) it's quite discouraging. If you have any advice please email me.  
  
Also one more thing, I just have to say I'm honored that I'm in some people's favorites. Legolasrulez 


	6. An Fixed

The story formatting has been fixed, and if you have any thing you would like changed please tell in reviews.  
  
Also Vampire Story Hunter your bit about "Light Sabre" I'm sorry if I mistook you but I meant light (not heavy) sabre (curved sword) not 'Light Sabre" as in star wars, but non the less I have fixed it for you and I do hope you keep reviewing.  
  
Legolasrulez 


	7. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I own nothing and  
  
It only felt like Harry had slept one minute before Mrs.Weasley woke him up at 10:00 with a quick "Get up Harry dear"  
  
She then proceeded to wake up Ron who upon hearing his mum rolled over presenting his back to her. Mrs.Weasley sighed and then just threw all the downers off the bed.  
  
"MUM!" yelled Ron as he shivered in the cold.  
  
"You deserve it young man, now get dressed, your going to Diagon alley. I think you're old enough to go by yourself. I said get dressed!" she said as she saw Ron trying to get back to bed.  
  
"Alright, alright, sheesh" muttered Ron, as Mrs. Weasley walked out of her bedroom He then said to Harry "Watcha going to wear Harry" "I dunno, come with me to my trunk, I can get unlimited amount of clothes, any brand any type. As soon as it's made it goes into the cupboard there. In fact, let's get you a whole new wardrobe."  
  
"You serious" and then upon seeing Harry's face he smiled joyfully.  
  
Around 1 hour later the boys had brought everything that Ron would need in the whole year, including dress robes, normal robes, jeans and even fancy muggle clothes.  
  
After they piled all the stuff in Ron's trunk (it was a tight fit) they went into the girl's room. The girls were up and just ready to go when Ron and Harry barged in.  
  
Together the four of them went down stairs and yelled goodbye to Mrs.Weasley and grabbed some floo powder.  
  
One uncomfortable trip later all four of them landed in Diagon Alley.  
  
"Ok, here is what we'll do, you boys can go to the Quality Quidditch store, and me and Ginny will look at robes, after that we'll get our books."  
  
"Wait a minute, what about our book list?" questioned Ron.  
  
"Oh don't worry about that, Dumbledore gave them to your mum and your mum gave them to me" spoke Hermione.  
  
"Oh, ok, come on Harry; let's go see the Quidditch shop"  
  
The boys left one way while the girls went the other. Ron and Harry eagerly walked into Quality Quidditch and looked in awe at the new broomstick. "Wow, Harry look at that. It's the Lightning Bolt newest broom out, look at its speed. 0 -1000miles in 1 second!"  
  
"I know" was all Harry said as he walked up to the counter.  
  
"How many I help you?"  
  
"I would like 4 new Lightning Bolt's"  
  
"Of course Sir, this way"  
  
After Harry was holding four broomsticks Ron went over to him and asked "Why four?"  
  
"Well, one for you, Ginny, Hermione and myself"  
  
"Are you kidding? You're going to buy me and the girls the best broomstick there is, Harry that's a lot of money"  
  
"It's no problem, but hey, could you hold these broomsticks and go meet the girls. I have something to do, it may take one hour but I'll meet you back later at Florean Fortescue's ok?"  
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
Harry walked off quickly and when he was sure Ron was gone he walked into Wizard Homes. His plan was to buy Ron's family a new home, he knew he could give them one of his mansions from his many properties, but he planed to use those as safe houses in time of troubles.  
  
He started looking around for some nice houses; he knew the Weasley's would like a bigger house, so he started looking at the huge mansions.  
  
Finally he saw it, the perfect house. It had 20 bedrooms, an indoor quidditch pitch that had a retractable roof so it could also be outdoors. The pitch also had big stands on all sides. It had a massive kitchen that had marble bench tops.  
  
The house had a pool and sauna, a large gym and rumpus room. It had a large garage that would easily fit ten cars. It came with 30 house elves (which Harry planed to set free) and had luxurious gardens.  
  
The cost of it was 2million galleons though. But Harry had no problem with this, after all the Weasley's had done for him, he thought this was nothing.  
  
So Harry marched straight up to the man at the counter and boldly said "I would like to buy that house"  
  
"But sir, that is our most expensive and luxurious house, at 2million galleons!"  
  
"I know this, but I want to buy it"  
  
"Would you first like to view the house yourself via portkey sir?"  
  
"If you could that would be great"  
  
The man behind the counter then proceeded to pull out a ripped shirt and spoke a spell on it.  
  
"As soon as you touch this you shall be transported to the house, when you are done touch the shirt to return"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Harry touched the shirt and was whisked away by the portkey and landed on the soft grass. When he looked up he saw the huge house, more like a castle, with a large tower that would be great for astronomy.  
  
He knocked on the door and it was opened by a house elf.  
  
"Hello sirs, I hope you have to come to see this house"  
  
"Yes I have, and what is your name?"  
  
"Jezzle sir, I am the head elf sir"  
  
"Hello Jezzle, my name is Harry. I am thinking about buying this house for my friends, can you show me the features?"  
  
"Why of course sir, you are a kind sir for buying for friend"  
  
Harry blushed at this.  
  
"This house has twenty rooms and each has its own en suit" Jezzle squeaked as he showed Harry all the rooms.  
  
The rooms were marvelous some with balconies, and the en suites were great.  
  
"This kitchen is connected to another kitchen were us house elves work"  
  
Harry looked at both kitchens and saw they were equally as big as each other with nice marble and stainless steel.  
  
"There is a rumpus room that can fit lots of things sir" the house elf said as Harry walked into the rumpus room, Harry could tell it could fit most of the things he would ever want.  
  
"This sir is the room for dancing, for guest's sir" As Jezzle walked into a large room with a large chandelier on top. It had polished floors and a huge oak door on the other side. Harry opened the oak doors and Jezzle stepped through and continued the tour.  
  
"The room that we are in sir is the relaxation room, it is used when guests come or simply just to relax."  
  
The room had a mini bar and a large space where Harry suspected large couch's to be.  
  
Jezzle showed him gym and a room that was filled with nothing. Harry thought it could be a room to practice duels.  
  
Jezzle led him outside and showed him where all the lovely gardens were. He then led Harry back inside and showed him the quidditch pitch.  
  
Harry instantly loved it, it had grass over it with a light dusting of sand and goal posts that soared high above them. The stands were not uncomfortable benches but each person had a nice chair to sit on. On one side there was a place to store your brooms and there was two change rooms and two showers.  
  
In all it was a four story house which Harry loved.  
  
"Thank you for your time Jezzle, I'll be sure to see you soon"  
  
"Goodbye Sir"  
  
Harry touched the shirt and was transported back to Wizard Homes.  
  
"Well sir, do you like it?"  
  
"Definitely, I'll buy it."  
  
"Of course sir"  
  
After Harry paid by giving him his signature and bank number he was given the key to the house.  
  
Next Harry walked out of the shop and found a shop called Appliances for Wizards. This shop had everything ever needed for a house.  
  
In this shop Harry went wild buying heaps of sofas, beds and pots and pans. He even bought a daiquiri machine and mixes for the mini bar. Harry bought everything the house would need and decided to come back later on tonight when everyone was asleep to pick it all up. He paid for all the goods and walked tiredly out of the shop.  
  
He walked to Florean Fortescue's cream shop and spotted Ginny, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"What took you? You were nearly 1 and a half hours" Hermione worriedly said.  
  
"Sorry, I had something to do"  
  
"Hey Harry, last night Dumbledore gave you something, what was it?"  
  
"It was the keys to mansions that I own that I never knew I had"  
  
The others sat stunned for a moment.  
  
"Wow" was all Ginny managed.  
  
"Wicked, that's great Harry. Since you were a bit late we already got your books." said Ron not bitterly at all. It seemed Ron had matured quite a bit because he would of usually said this jealously.  
  
"Can I see my book list, I don't even know what I'm doing this year."  
  
"Sure". Hermione pulled out Harry's book list.  
  
"Thanks" he said while scanning through it. Harry this year was doing  
  
Defense against the Dark Arts  
  
Potions  
  
Charms  
  
Dueling  
  
Astronomy  
  
History of Magic  
  
Care of Magical Creatures  
  
"Wait a sec, who said I was planning on doing potions?"  
  
"Oh, well its compulsory if you got a high mark in potions" said Hermione  
  
"Damn it"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Also Harry, thank you so much for the broomsticks!" thanked Ginny.  
  
"It was no problem what's so ever"  
  
"Yeah Harry, thank you, Ron's been teaching me how to fly and I'm getting the hang of it." said Hermione.  
  
"Like I said, no problem"  
  
Harry then noticed a few more bags that were pilled around their feet. "What's in those"  
  
"It's some dresses Hermione and I bought"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Hey, why don't we visit Fred and George's shop, they've become so successful that they've had to buy the shop next to them and make that into an extension of their shop." said Ron.  
  
"Good idea lets go congratulate them now"  
  
The four of them stood up, grabbed their bags and walked over to the Weasley Wizard Wheezes shop.  
  
When they stepped in water balloons pelted them. "FRED, GEORGE!"  
  
"Who are you?" Fred asked.  
  
"It's us, Hermione, Harry, Ron and I"  
  
"Sheesh, you've changed heaps and in what, only one night, what's the deal?"  
  
"Secret"  
  
"Ok then"  
  
"What's with the water balloons?"  
  
"Welcoming present, but don't worry, all you have to do is stand over there" with that he indicated a small place to his right "and you'll get dry again"  
  
The four of them walked to the place and were instantly dried.  
  
"Ahh, that's better, anyway how's business?" asked Ron.  
  
"Absolutely spiffing!" George said  
  
"You're the two hundredth person to enter our shop and everyone that has entered has bought at least one item!"  
  
"Wow, what's selling the best?"  
  
"Definitely our skiving snack boxes we invented last year, their selling like hot cakes because of school, just today we made 100 galleons of them and all up 230 galleons so far." said George.  
  
"How much so far?" Ron couldn't resist asking.  
  
"Well, it comes to around 2000 galleons!" Fred proudly answered.  
  
"Gosh, that's heaps, what are you going to do with all that money!?" Hermione said in shock.  
  
"Oh, mostly make new inventions, buy things we never could, you know"  
  
"Well, congratulations you two, and also I brought you those sunglasses, here I'll get them"  
  
And from the Harry's jumper came a small box, he tapped it once with his hand and suddenly ten big bags popped out of it.  
  
"I put a shrinking charm on that box" Harry said.  
  
George put his hand into one of the bags and pulled out a pair of stylish sunglasses.  
  
"Very nice looking" he said.  
  
On the side of the sunglasses were little knobs. "Those knobs activate the play by play, fast forward, everything normal omniculars can do, but these look much better."  
  
"Thanks Harry we'll put these on the shelves straight away" said George and he hurried off with the bags floating behind him.  
  
"So, thought of any new tricks we can put in our store?" asked Fred once George had left.  
  
"Tricks?" asked Ginny, who was confused as she was not there when Harry, Ron and Hermione were sworn into the WWW.  
  
"Oh yeah, we forgot to tell you, Harry, Ron and I are now officially part of the Weasley Wizard Wheezes."  
  
"Oh" said Ginny, a bit disappointedly.  
  
Fred was quick to spot this and he said "If you would like you can join the group, 10% of the profits can go to you, and the store will only get 40% then, but that's fine"  
  
"Serious?" said Ginny weakly.  
  
"Sure thing!"  
  
"Thanks Fred!"  
  
"Any way, I haven't thought of any thing yet" Harry said and Ron and Hermione also said the same thing.  
  
"Well how about today after you get home you think of something?"  
  
"Sure thing" Ron said excitedly.  
  
"Ok, well we had better be off can we use your fireplace to floo back please?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Yeah sure, there is floo powder next to it."  
  
"Bye" all four of them said and when Fred said the same (George was still placing all the omniglasses on the shelves) they located the floo powder and said 'THE BURROW" and was swiftly back at the Weasley's house. 


	8. Houses and Visions

Ron went to check the time and said "Wow, we've been gone for the whole day, its 7:00pm already!"  
  
Ron's mother suddenly bustled in "Thank goodness you're here, I was beginning to worry, were eating outside"  
  
"Well help set up the cutlery Mrs. Weasley"  
  
"That would be quite a help Hermione dear"  
  
Hermione and Ginny set about getting the cutlery and Ron and Harry helped the boys out back. Bill and Charlie were having table fights and Percy was looking on with a frown on his face. The twins were cheering with gusto and when Charlie's table was smashed into the ground the twins cheered even louder. Charlie quickly fixed his table with his wand and Bill did the same, then they set them back onto the ground.  
  
Hermione and Ginny set the cutlery on the table and went back to get the food. Just at that moment Mr. Weasley arrived and sunk into one of the squashy chairs in the living room.  
  
"Just a minute Arthur, Dinner is almost done" said Mrs. Weasley will helping the girls bring out all the food.  
  
Finally the 11 of them were feasting on Mrs. Weasley's delicious food. They all talked about Quidditch and other things. Finally Mrs. Weasley sent them all up to bed. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sleepily walked up to their rooms and said a tired "Goodnight"  
  
Harry didn't sleep though, and when he was sure everyone was asleep he quickly walked downstairs and apparated to Diagon Alley. Once there he quickly walked to Appliances for Wizards and talked to the manager. Everything he bought was shrunk and neatly packed into a huge box.  
  
Harry took the box and walked to Quality Quidditch. He quickly bought another 14 lightning bolts and then walked to a dark corner in Diagon Alley, then he apparated to the house he had bought for the Weasley's. He used the key to open the door and Jezzle met him in the kitchen.  
  
"What's can I do for you sir?" enquired Jezzle.  
  
"Jezzle, would you mind putting everything in this box in the right places, there's thousands of things so you'll need lots of help."  
  
"Sir, it would be my pleasure" Jezzle said and Harry gratefully gave him the broomsticks and trunk. It wasn't too much for Jezzle as house elves had their own branch of magic and he just used that to leviate it.  
  
"Goodbye Jezzle, I'll see you soon with your new family"  
  
"Thank you sir, I will wait for your return."  
  
Harry quickly apparated himself back into Ron's room silently and fell asleep instantly, he was absolutely tired after his midnight adventure.  
  
Harry didn't have any bad dreams because of Helga Hufflepuff's potion but that did not him from having visions and that was exactly what happened now.  
  
*Dream* Harry was in a forest full of death eaters. The death eaters were in a circle with a roaring fire in the centre of them, it looked like some sort of ceremony. Next to the fire stood Voldemort and he was speaking. Harry walked towards him to listen to what he had to say.  
  
"Good work Lestrange for killing Black, you shall be rewarded for that"  
  
"Thank you my lord" Belatrix murmured.  
  
"Now with Black out of the way Potter shall be broken" Peter Pettigrew said mockingly.  
  
Harry immediately balled his hands into fists when he saw Peter and Belatrix, what he would give to kill them now.  
  
"FOOL, ARE YOU AN ABSOLUTE IMBECILE, WITH BLACK GONE POTTER WILL WORK EVEN HARDER TO GET US, CRUCIO!!!!!"  
  
Harry didn't even flinch when the spell was placed on Peter and laughed when Peter screamed in pain. Finally Voldemort took the spell of.  
  
"Know my faithful death eaters, I shall reveal my plan to you and why you are here. There is a ceremony to be held right now and I need one of your heads."  
  
And without warning Voldemort said the words for a severing charm and chopped off the head of a young death eater. Blood splattered the ground and even though the death eaters had masks on Harry knew they were disgusted.  
  
Voldemort summoned the bloody head towards him and said a word in Latin and tossed it in the fire. The red fire immediately turned a green and Voldemort started chanting in Latin.  
  
The fire appeared frozen for a second then a huge shockwave blew all of the death eaters backwards but Voldemort stood there grinning like the maniac that he was. Slowly a completely black door appeared and the door creaked open and even Harry gasped at what he saw.  
  
**Should I stop..... nah on with the story**  
  
A completely black demon with stood forth. He stood at around 7 feet and had lethal looking claws, he had an equally lethal sword that stood at 6 feet.  
  
"WHY DOES A MORTAL SUMMON ME?" he roared.  
  
"I am most sorry my lord the greatest black demon master of all demons, but I have a proposal to offer to you."  
  
"Speak mortal and fast" the demon growled. Behind Voldemort the death eaters were cowering, but Voldemort did not cower.  
  
"I wish to join alliances with you" he said boldly.  
  
"HAHAHA, A MORTAL HAS THE NERVE TO ASK TO MAKE THAT SORT OF A PROPOSAL TO A BLACK DEMON! WHAT HAVE YOU GOT THAT I NEED!?"  
  
"Master Black Demon, I know you love to kill and wreak havoc, if you made this deal with me I would not only allow you to wreak havoc and kill people. You would be able to feast on dead people's bodies, drink their blood and I will keep this portal to the underworld open."  
  
"Your offer is good mortal" the demon said, obviously interested. "OK, I will accept your deal and I shall gather all the black demons and red demons, in 7 days you shall have armies of demons at your disposal, but mortal you had better keep your word otherwise you shall die painfully!"  
  
Harry could tell Voldemort was inwardly scoffing but all Voldemort said was "I shall keep my promise to you Lord Black Demon!"  
  
Harry could also tell that called the demon 'Lord' was hard for Voldemort as he considered himself the only Lord.  
  
"Now mortal, who is our primary target?"  
  
At this, Voldemort smiled insanely and said in a cruel voice "Harry Potter"  
  
*** What do you think? I hope you folks like it, now onto some reviewing things.  
  
But firstly, can any one tell me how to get my dreams and things into italics because its just showing up as normal.  
  
Now onto reviews:  
  
Sew2100 - thank you for reviewing, it really motivates me.  
  
David305 -Thank you for correcting my mistake, I have fixed it (I think) and when I say that Harry and Ron are top, I mean that they have top marks in those subjects which is an 'O' (again I think) but Hermione gets top marks in everything and is number one student in owls.  
  
Ice Phoenix9 - I know I have made things too easy for Harry, but as you can tell in this chapter I have made it much harder. About Sirius being pardoned, I know it sounds unrealistic but in later chapters I shall explain why Fudge did it.  
  
mik0217 - Thank you for reviewing and yes they did learn how to apparate.  
  
ViperPunk66, Lord Master Omega, mjk306, shdurrani, Voldie On Varsity Track, wadeki, Yisulain, hermionegreen and ever one else out there (sorry if I didn't put you on this but I can't list everyone) Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Also, I need a beta reader so if any ones up for it, please tell.  
  
Legolasrulez 


End file.
